


The Indiscretion

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Angels are Dicks, Body Horror, Castration, Cock Cages, Dark Castiel, Dark Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dehumanization, Electrical Stimulation, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Master/Slave, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Patient Dean, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Objectification, Owner Castiel, Penectomy, Rape, Revenge, Sex Slave Dean, Sexual Slavery, Sounding, Surgery, Unplanned Pregnancy, conscious surgery, dubious medical procedure, nullification, sharing a slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: Castiel is in the market for a new slave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic:  
> Medically semi-accurate.  
> Electricity does not work this way. Like at all. This is magic angel electricity.  
> Do not ask me why angels with magic healing powers need to do a medical exam.  
> Do not ask me why angels with magic healing powers need to wear latex gloves.  
> "Kink."  
> The answer is "kink." 
> 
> I know I say this every time, but this really is the most extreme thing I have ever written. Enjoy it.

Castiel pulled the human’s mouth further open, ignoring the indignant yelp. 

“He’s very healthy,” the dealer interjected, but Cas only hummed in response; he preferred to do his own examinations. 

He released the human’s jaw, letting him close it as much as he could, with the gag still in place. It was made of transparent plastic, and it made the examination that much easier. The slave had strong, white teeth, which was indicative of good health overall.  

Castiel dropped his gaze lower, taking in the lean muscles of the slave’s body. He had a number of small scars, but his limbs were long and straight. His bare feet were planted firmly on the ground, sure of his stance. 

“How old is he?” Castiel asked in Enochian, not taking his eyes off the creature.  

“Nineteen, we think. He was captured in the wild, so it’s difficult to tell for sure.”  

“Hmm,” Castiel answered. The human certainly looked young, but it was difficult to tell with humans, sometimes. An angel of his physique would be at least fifty. 

The human’s arms were pulled above his head, his wrists trapped in a sort of horizontal pillory, built to display human stock. Castiel noted that coarse, gold hair was beginning to grow beneath his arms and across his belly and chest. There was already a thatch of it above his cock, as well. 

And speaking of which…

“Why the cage?” Castiel asked. 

“Ah, that,” the dealer responded. He glanced at the clear plastic restraint encircling the slave’s shaft and testicles. “Well, he’s quite pretty, as you can see. When he was first brought in, we had the idea of using him as a bed slave, but…”

“But?” Cas prompted. The human was staring at him, his piercing green eyes filled with anger and no small amount of fear. He head was inclined toward the angels- he was listening to the exchange, but the language clearly meant nothing to him. 

“He doesn’t have the temperament for it. Normally if you cage the males, within a few weeks they’ll do anything you ask if it means they’ll be allowed to reach climax. They’re really rather single-minded that way.”

“I’ve noticed,” Castiel remarked dryly. He circled around the slave, taking in the taut muscles of his shoulders and back. He certainly had the body of a bed slave. 

“He’s been trained, of course,” the dealer added quickly. “We mount them on an artificial phallus and allow them to stimulate themselves to orgasm. While caged of course.”

“Of course,” Castiel echoed. He ran a hand up the slave’s thigh, cupping the soft curve of his ass in one palm. The slave jerked away, for all the good it did him. 

“This one… wouldn’t,” the dealer said regretfully. “He eventually learned to come from penetration alone, but there was quite a bit of negative stimulus required before he would attempt it. And the negative stimulus was required each time, even after he was shown that penetration could be pleasurable for him.” 

“Makes for a bad brothel slave,” Castiel remarked. He stroked the slave’s ass, fingers delving into the crease and quickly finding his hole. It was slick and slightly puffy. “How long has it been since he was last used?” 

“Oh, no one’s used him. Too much effort, when there are far more pleasant slaves to be had. No, we’ve been training him on toys, mounts and the like. He probably had his last chance at a voluntary interaction this morning, but he passed it up and…” the dealer shrugged. “So here he is.” 

Castiel circled the slave once more, looking him over for anything he might have missed. 

“I think he’ll do,” Castiel remarked at last. 

“Excellent,” the dealer answered, smiling. “If you find him not to your liking you’ll have two weeks to bring him back- though we reserve the right to refuse a return if he’s been altered significantly.”

“Understood,” Castiel remarked. He retrieved a lead from his pocket and fastened it around the human’s neck. 

“If you don’t mind, what are you planning to do with him?” the dealer asked as he removed the gag and loosened the pillory. 

“Oh, he’ll be a bed slave,” Castiel said, passing his card to one of the attendants and watching as she processed the payment. The dealer frowned. 

“But… we tried that. It doesn’t work. He won’t spread his legs for you.”

“He will if I tie him down,” Castiel remarked evenly. He glanced to the cock cage. 

“I’ll keep that, if you don’t mind. Go ahead and charge me for it.” 

  
  


Castiel led his slave down the sidewalk, mindful of passing angels and their slaves. The human was sure-footed and steady, which was good. He was clearly resentful of Castiel, which Cas understood was normal for wildling humans. It didn’t bother him any. As long as the human followed along behind him and didn’t make him yank the choke chain, that was good enough for now. 

When he got to Gabriel’s office, his friend was already waiting for him. 

“Kinda surly, isn’t he?” the archangel remarked in enochian, looking the slave over. The human crossed his arms, glaring back. Castiel shrugged. 

“It’s really all the same to me.” 

“Hmm. Have you figured out what you want to do with him yet?” 

“I want him gelded, at the very least.” 

Gabriel tapped his chin, looking down at the cage. 

“I don’t blame you. I know some people keep theirs in cages all the time. Seems like teasing them, if you ask me. And look, I bet he was healed this morning and he’s already beginning to chafe. Do you have the key?”

Castiel handed it over silently, and Gabriel removed the cage in a few deft movements. He set it to the side, carefully leaving the key inside the lock. 

Freed from their restraints, the slave’s genitals hung thick and heavy between his legs. Gabriel put his hands between the human’s legs, forcing him to widen his stance. He tried to back up, but Gabriel was ready for him, grasping his cock by the root and using it to draw him back. 

“You stay right where I put you,” he told the slave in English. The human made a rude gesture, but did not attempt to move again. 

Gabriel moved behind him, cupping his balls and drawing them back. To Castiel, it looked as though they had vanished. 

“What do you think?” Gabe asked, switching back to Enochian. Castiel shook his head. 

“You’re right. It looks completely unappealing, hanging on its own. It’s much too large.”

“You can also just have him docked,” Gabriel added, dropping the slave’s balls and moving back around to his front. He lifted the human’s flaccid cock, examining the soft length. “I can take off the head and part of the shaft. He’ll still be able to piss standing up, but with the head gone you won’t have much trouble with him playing with it.” 

“No, I think if I’m going to do it, I’ll do it completely.”

The human was beginning to look between the two of them, trying to puzzle out the meaning behind their words. He didn’t know the language, but he’d apparently become uncomfortable with the amount of time they’d been staring at his genitals. 

It occurred to Castiel that since he was wildborn, he might be unaware of the customs regarding captive humans. It would make sense- if he’d known what was at stake, perhaps he would have been more accommodating to his previous owners. 

Not that it mattered now, Castiel concluded, reaching a decision. 

“I want him smooth,” he told Gabriel, nodding. “All of it off.”

“You got it,” Gabriel answered. He snapped his fingers at the slave, gesturing to a door at the back. 

“You, back there,” he ordered in English, and the human hesitated. 

“I’m going to call him Dean,” Castiel added, in English for the human’s benefit. 

“My name’s Michael,” the slave responded. His voice was deeper than his physique would indicate, and Castiel nodded in approval. 

“Not any more,” he informed the human, and pushed him through the door to the operating room. 

The room was bright and smelled vaguely of disinfectant. 

“Up on the table,” Gabriel ordered, and once again the human refused. 

“Why?” he demanded, and the two angels exchanged a slightly bemused look. 

“Because I told you to,” Gabriel answered simply. “Sit on the edge there.”

Dean looked distrustfully at the buckled restraints waiting on the table. 

“Are you going to strap me down?” 

“Yes, eventually, but I’m going to do some checks first. This whole thing will be pointless if it turns out you’ve got a heart murmur.” 

Dean looked like he was going to say something else, but thought better of it. He sat on the edge of the padded table, silent as Gabriel looked him over. 

Castiel watched disinterestedly. He’d done many of these checks already, and he was certain that the human had the physical stamina to fulfil his wishes. Gabriel went over the slave’s body from top to bottom, listening and feeling. 

“Lie back,” Gabriel ordered, and Dean glanced at the straps again before complying. Castiel thought that Gabriel might use them for this step, but he didn’t. Instead, he told the human to spread his legs, showing him where to put his feet in the stirrups that would hold them spread. 

Castiel watched Dean’s face as Gabriel pushed two gloved fingers into the human’s hole. Dean was looking to the side, his face and throat turning a pleasing pink color as Gabriel probed him. Gabriel made a small gesture and Dean whimpered, closing his eyes. 

“The dealer said you were able to climax from penetration,” Castiel said, addressing his slave. “Is that true?” 

The human’s eyes screwed shut harder, and he bit his lip. He was beautiful like that, and Castiel congratulated himself on his choice. He hoped the human would be equally expressive when Cas got around to actually mounting him. 

“Answer me, boy,” Castiel said, a warning in his voice. 

“It’s true,” Dean answered, his voice hollow. 

Gabriel withdrew, and Dean tried to take his feet out of the stirrups. 

“Leave those there,” Gabriel ordered, and Dean’s face flushed pink again. Castiel took a moment to admire him. His skin was pale and freckled, the contours of his thighs and belly begging to be touched. 

Abruptly, Castiel realized that the slave was beginning to harden. He smiled, pleased that his human was attracted by the idea of being spread and vulnerable. 

Gabriel chuckled when he noticed. 

“Enjoy that while it lasts,” he remarked, drawing the first of the straps across Dean’s chest and cinching it tight. Dean frowned. 

“Why? What does that mean?” 

Gabriel glanced to Cas, raising an eyebrow as he tightened the second strap. 

“You didn’t tell him?” he asked, switching back to Enochian. Cas shrugged. 

“What would be the point?” 

“What are you guys talking about?” Dean demanded, and there was a definite edge of fear to his voice now. He began to struggle against Gabe’s restraints, but it was too late. 

“Do you mind if I tell him?” Gabe asked, still in Enochian. 

“Whatever you like,” Castiel answered noncommittally. 

“Your owner is having you castrated,” Gabriel explained, turning back to the slave. Dean let out a choked little gasp. 

“ _ What?”  _ He damn near shouted. “What the hell do you mean- ? You can’t  _ do _ that!” 

“I assure you, I can,” Castiel answered, frowning. “I think it’ll do wonders for your temperament.”

Dean screamed in rage, writhing beneath the myriad straps that held him down. 

“Hush,” Gabe reprimanded him. “You’ll frighten the other patients. Settle down or I’ll gag you.”

“I’ll frighten- I’ll-” Dean echoed, his voice weak with disbelief. “You can’t be serious.”

Gabriel responded by turning to the counter and returning with a thick bar gag. He held it where Dean could see, and the color drained from the slave’s face. 

“No,  _ please _ ,” he whispered. Castiel wasn’t sure if he was talking about the castration or the gag. Either way, Gabriel set the gag on Dean’s bare chest and went back to applying the restraints. Both of Dean’s ankles were securely bound to the stirrups now, and with a practiced movement, Gabe swung them wider. Dean whimpered as his thighs were pulled even further apart. 

“Please,” he whimpered again. “Please, just wait. Just… one day?”

“Ask your master,” Gabriel answered. He was changing his gloves and assembling his tools. 

Castiel frowned. 

“What difference would a day make?” 

This time, Dean’s face turned bright red before he answered. 

“I’ve been caged for a  _ year, _ please, just let me get off one more time. Not even a day. Twenty minutes. Please.”

Castiel shook his head. 

“I think you’ll be fine the way you are.” 

Dean let out a string of profanities, most of them directed at Castiel’s maternal heritage, and after a few seconds Gabriel shoved the gag between his teeth. He glared daggers at the two angels, but he was functionally immobile now. 

Gabriel went to the tray where he kept his tools and returned with a long, springy metal rod. He rubbed a clear fluid up the length of it while he talked. 

“This isn’t going to hurt nearly as bad as you’re picturing, and I’m going to tell you what I’m doing, alright?’ 

Castiel sat forward at this. He’d never actually seen a human being nullified before, though he had a vague impression of how it worked. 

Gabriel took hold of Dean’s half-hardened cock, using two fingers to spread his slit. Dean’s eyes widened and the muscles of his belly rippled as he tried to draw away. 

“I’m going to thread this down your cock hole,” Gabriel explained, lining the slightly bulbous tip up with Dean’s opening. As he spoke, he pushed firmly, burying the first few inches inside Dean’s cock. Dean groaned, trying uselessly to fight against the intrusion. 

“It’s going to go all the way down to the root of your cock,” Gabriel explained, feeding the sound further into Dean’s hole. “Once it’s in place, I’m going to run a current through it. It’ll feel like pins and needles, and that’s the feeling of the flesh dying. Once it’s dead, I’ll be able to remove it without hurting you. Do you understand?” 

Dean’s eyes were filling with tears and he shook his head, the only form of protest left to him. Gabriel slid the rod another few inches in, and Dean whimpered in pain.

“That’s as far as it needs to go,” Gabriel consoled him. The end of the sound was flared, and Gabriel connected two small leads to the ends. Wires lead from the leads back to a small black box, and Gabriel flipped a switch on this without any further preamble. 

Dean’s eyes shot open and he keened, his body moving minutely against the straps as he fought the current. 

“It doesn’t hurt,” Gabriel assured Castiel. “It’s more like a very, very deep tickle.” 

Castiel nodded. They’d discussed putting the slave under full anesthesia, but Castiel thought it might be a more meaningful experience if he was able to watch the process happening. 

Dean quickly stopped fighting and collapsed against the bed, panting and crying softly. 

Gabriel took hold of his cock again, lifting it up and taping it to his stomach. 

“ _ Nnnn- _ ” Dean started, shaking his head again, but Gabriel shushed him. 

Another set of wires lead off the black box, ending in a small silver loop. Gabriel tightened this loop around the top of Dean’s sack. Another switch, and Dean began to hyperventilate as the current surged through his balls. 

“This one doesn’t take as long,” Gabriel said to no one in particular. From his tray, he retrieved a pair of small black clips. He took hold of Dean’s testicles, pulling them down until he could feel the cords stretching. 

The first clip closed hard around a cord with an audible  _ crunch.  _ Dean let out a high whine. 

“He can’t feel it, but he can probably hear,” Gabriel explained to Castiel as he closed the clip around the second cord. “After that, there’s no going back.” 

He picked up a large pair of shears from the instrument tray. Dean was no longer looking down, which was probably just as well. 

Gabriel gathered up a wad of cotton in his hand, sliding the shear blade between the batting and the skin of Dean’s sack. He glanced back at Castiel, who nodded.

Gabriel closed the shears, cutting through both cords just below the clips. The metal cinch blocked most of the bleeding, allowing only a few red drops to stain the white cotton. 

Gabriel wrapped the discarded flesh in the cotton, before dropping it into a nearby biohazard can. Dean weakly turned his head, staring at something roughly a thousand yards beyond the can. 

“Last step,” Gabe said, flicking the switches on the black box back into their ‘off’ position. Dean didn’t react, which Castiel took to mean that the area was now completely without sensation. 

Gabriel picked up a scalpel from the instrument tray. As Castiel watched, he buried it into the base of Dean’s cock, drawing it quickly up to the head. 

The soft shaft split wide, revealing the metal sound. 

Dean gagged. His body was tensing rhythmically against the restraints, though Castiel wasn’t sure he was aware he was doing it. 

“You’re fine, Dean,” Gabriel assured him. “This isn’t going to hurt.” 

He glanced back to Castiel. 

“If you don’t want me to put him under, you better get that gag out of his mouth. It’s going to cause a problem if he vomits.” 

Castiel did as he was told, moving to stand by Dean’s shoulder and turning the slave’s head to the side so he could reach the buckle. 

Gabriel removed the cinched wire, cutting beneath it almost deep enough to reach the sound. Moving up the shaft, he separated the urethra from the rest of the slave’s ruined cock, until it hung free, supported by the thin metal.

That done, he made a lateral incision just above the root. There was another aborted scream from above, and Gabe looked up to see Castiel’s hand clamped firmly over Dean’s mouth. 

Gabe went back to his work, severing the tendons that secured the penis to the public bone. With them gone, the shaft dropped, exposing the very root of the slave’s cock. Gabe glanced up to Castiel, who nodded. 

With quick, practiced strokes, Gabriel carved out the remainder of the penis, letting it fall to the table. 

Dean began to scream again. 

 

The cleanup was easy- there was more than enough skin to cover what had been removed. Gabriel closed it with a number of short sutures, trying to make the scar as small and symmetrical as possible. He re-routed the urethra through a new opening behind the slave’s missing balls, and sutured that as well. 

“Care to do the honors?” he asked Castiel, switching back to Enochian for now. Cas nodded, coming around the side of the table to review the progress. He ran a finger along the length of the incision and then, a moment later, he exhaled deeply. A blue white light flooded across his palms, and when it faded, the incisions were gone. 

“He’s perfect,” Castiel murmured, palming the soft white scars. “It’s like they were never there.” 

Dean whimpered again, though it seemed he now knew better than to speak. 

Castiel dropped to one knee, fascinated by the clean smooth skin covering his slave’s groin. He ran his hands across it again and again, marveling at the clean beauty of it. He paused a moment and then leaned in, pressing his mouth to the healed incision. Dean’s breath caught and Castiel looked to Gabe, confused. 

“He still has feeling?” 

“Yeah. It might be a little sensitive, but it’ll never be what it was.” 

Castiel stroked his palms across Dean’s thighs again. 

“Do you mind if I-?”

“I’d almost be surprised if you  _ didn’t, _ ” Gabriel answered with a chuckle. “Pretty thing like that? I’m amazed you made it this far.” 

Dean snapped back into the room when Castiel began to remove his belt. 

“No,” he whimpered, staring down at his new master. “No, please,  _ please- _ ” 

Gabriel wordlessly replaced the gag. Dean bit down on it hard, clenching his eyes shut to try to stem the flow of tears. He turned his head to the side, refusing to watch. 

They weren’t gentle with him, going one after the other, praising his sexless body as they fucked deep and hard. He couldn’t stop the whimpers of pain as they forced him, but the gag kept him from protesting further.

When it was over, Castiel healed him again, fixing the minor damage that they had done in their eagerness. The restraints were removed, but Dean took no heed at first. It wasn’t until he felt Gabriel’s hand on his shoulder that he realized he was supposed to move. 

Castiel clipped the lead back onto his collar, stroking the edge of his jaw as he did so. Soon, he knew, the coarse stubble there would lighten and thin, if it continued to grow at all. Castiel thought the slave would be quite handsome either way. 

He removed his phone from his jacket, signaling his driver that they were almost ready to leave. For Dean, he had a loose tunic, belted at the waist. When the slave put it on, it dropped to just above his knees. The tie showed off the narrowness of his waist, and of course there were no undergarments. 

Castiel slid his hand beneath the slave’s clothing, stroking at his groin, and Dean tried to pull away again. Castiel caught him by the collar and continued to fondle him. 

“You’re mine,” he murmured to the pinned slave. “I’ll touch you when I wish.” 

Dean dropped his eyes, declining to comment. 

  
  


It wasn’t far to Castiel’s home. He called ahead, gathering the household. He very much wanted them to see his new slave. 

When he crossed the doorway, the six of them were assembled and waiting, their hands behind their backs, their eyes respectfully lowered. 

“Hello, everyone,” he said cordially. “We’re going to make some changes today.” 

He slipped out of his jacket, hanging it on the rack before one of them could step forward to take it for him. 

“Amanda, would you come here for me, please?” 

Amanda, the sole female in the group, stepped hesitantly forward. She wore a tunic similar to Dean’s, though the neckline on hers was cut lower, showing off the swell of her breasts. 

The tie was higher, too, accentuating the noticeable swell of her belly. Dean stared openly. He’d never seen a woman with child before. 

“Dean, this is Amanda,” Castiel said. His voice was deceptively cheerful. “Amanda has been by bed slave for several years now. I grew quite fond of her, so you can imagine my surprise when she became pregnant.” 

Dean didn’t move. Angels couldn’t impregnate a human- everyone knew that. He resisted the urge to glance at the other slaves. 

Castiel’s hands dropped to her waist, quickly removing the tie. The woman let out a small sob as the tunic was pulled over her head, leaving her completely bare before the assembled group. Her hands twitched, as though to cover herself, but she stopped at the last second. 

“I’m sorry, master,” she whispered, her words too low for anyone but Castiel and Dean to hear. Castiel carried on as though he had not heard her. 

“Amanda was unwilling- or  _ unable _ \- to name the sire. Fortunately we can test for these things nowadays.” Castiel glanced to the remaining slaves. “Kai? Come here.” 

A dark-skinned slave stepped forward, his eyes wide as he stared at Amanda. She did not return his gaze. 

“Amy?” he asked quietly. “Is it-”

“Shut up,” Castiel ordered. “Speak to her again and I’ll have you whipped before you’re sold.”

He turned back to Amanda. 

“Since you’ve proven yourself up to the task, I’ve been able to secure a sale to a breeding farm. Gadreel is waiting for you at the front door, don’t keep him waiting.”

Amanda started to say something else, but Castiel was faster, slapping her across the mouth before she could utter a single word. 

“ _ Go, _ ” he said, and his voice was cold as stone. 

He didn’t watch her go, turning back to Kai instead. 

“The farm was interested in the sire as well as the dam- so few of you are fertile enough to produce young. I have to admit I considered it.”

Kai swallowed hard. He glanced to Dean, but Dean didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Fortunately, one of my friends expressed an interest in taking you on,” Cas continued, a hard edge to his voice. “We just got back from visiting him, as a matter of fact. On your knees, Kai.” 

The tremble was obvious as Kai obeyed. He stared openly at Castiel now, not bothering to contain his fear. 

“You’ll be needing a new set of skills from here on out, Kai,” Castiel told him. He pushed Dean forward, toward the kneeling man. “Let’s see if you can guess what they are.” 

Kai was confused, but not half as confused as Dean. 

“I don’t-” the kneeling slave began, but one glance at Castiel’s face and he shut up. 

The other slaves shuffled nervously as they watched the proceedings. Dean stood woodenly, unsure of what to do, as Kai’s hands moved slowly up his thighs. 

Kai’s face broke into an expression of horrified realization as he reached the seam of Dean’s groin, feeling the lack there. He turned to Castiel, wide-eyed. 

“Don’t you like him?” Castiel asked acerbically. “That’s very rude. Gabriel was quite proud of his work.” 

Dean closed his eyes as Castiel came to stand behind him. The angel’s hands rested on his hips, drawing the tunic up. Someone gasped, and Dean felt tears gathering behind his eyelids. 

“I think he’s beautiful,” Castiel said quietly, his voice only inches from Dean’s ear. “Tell him he’s beautiful, Kai.” 

“You- you’re beautiful,” Kai said weakly, looking up to Dean. 

“ _ Perfect, _ ” Castiel said, tightening his grip so that Dean was pulled flush with his body. 

“Perfect,” Kai echoed in a whisper. 

“Don’t be shy,” Cas admonished. “Feel how smooth he is, how nice it feels.” 

Dean shivered at the feel of Kai’s hands, moving tentatively between his legs. The angels’ come was still wet between his thighs, and the unfamiliar hands moved easily across his scarred skin. 

“It feels nice, doesn’t it?” Castiel prompted. Kai nodded, swallowing hard. 

“Yes, master.” 

“Much better than before,” Castiel added pointedly, and Kai looked up sharply, a protest dying on his lips. 

“Y- yes, master.” 

“Good. I’m glad you got the chance to familiarize yourself in advance. Go, Gadreel will take you to Gabriel’s.”

Kai rose shakily to his feet, and Dean was suddenly left alone as Castiel’s presence vanished from behind him. 

“I’m sure I’ll see you again,” Castiel added casually. “I can’t wait to see your progress.”

Kai turned to leave, but Castiel called after him. 

“I almost forgot. Leave your clothes here. And there’s something I’d like you to take back to Gabriel for me.” 

From his pocket, he produced the plastic cock cage that he had bought along with Dean. Kai stared at it, uncomprehending. 

“Julian, assist him with this, please,” Castiel said, gesturing to another of the slaves. The man stepped forward, taking the cage gingerly from Cas’s hand. He glanced to Kai, the sympathy clear on his face. 

Kai undressed silently, saying nothing as Julian affixed the cage to his soft penis. Castiel didn’t watch, instead addressing the remainder of his slaves. 

“I am in the market for a new house slave to replace Kai. Dean is obviously here to take over Amanda’s duties. His role is going to differ slightly from hers. I know some of you know a few words in Enochian, but you likely don’t know this one.  _ Dean _ means ‘bestowed.’”

Kai vanished down the hallway that Amanda had taken, limping slightly as the cage impeded his movements. Julian returned to his place, listening to Castiel speak. 

“As a result of our… unfortunate set of circumstances, I’ve done a little bit of research into the needs and practices of humans. I’m not going to pretend that I think Kai was alone in his indiscretions, and you should know that I considered replacing the lot of you.”

Castiel sighed, regretful. 

“However, a good master knows that the misbehavior of his slaves is always, in some making, attributable to his own treatment of them. On this note, I’ve become aware that human males tend to  _ think with their cocks _ and that the ongoing celibacy must have been wearing on you.”

The four remaining men exchanged nervous glances, but said nothing. 

“On that note, I’m turning Dean over into your care,” Castiel continued. “Like Amanda, he’ll be taking his supper with me and spending the night in my bed. During the day, however, I have no use for him. What you do with him in that time is no concern of mine. Is that understood?”

“Yes, master,” Julian answered. Dean got the idea that Julian might be in charge of the others. Castiel nodded to him. 

“Good. I want him  _ clean, _ and dressed, and well-rested in time for the evening meal. You can collect him from my room after I’ve gone down to breakfast. Are there any questions?” 

He was answered with nothing but silence. Dean looked fearfully between the five of them. The slaves weren’t looking at him. Castiel was. 

He turned back to the other four men. “Dean’s gift is two-fold. Aside from the obvious, I’d like him also to be an ongoing reminder of my  _ second _ course of action, should any more misbehavior come to my knowledge.” 

“Yes master,” they echoed, keeping their gazes down. One of them glanced to Dean, giving him a little smile. Dean shivered. 

“I will see you in a few hours, Dean,” Castiel said evenly. 

And then he was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> For all ya'll who were getting sick of my fluffy streak, here. 
> 
> "How's NaNoWriMo going, Hazel?"  
> "Not awesome, reader, thanks for asking." 
> 
> I was rushing to get 'Going Down' finished before NaNo started, but I've had *this* silly bastard bouncing around my head the whole time I wrote *that.* This was a completely fully-formed story, I just had to sit down and commit it to writing. It's probably full of typos, I haven't proofread it, I don't care. I wrote 4,100 words today.  
> I wrote this whole damn thing TODAY. 
> 
> Prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/114683.html?thread=42255099#t42255099 
> 
> OP wanted Dean to slowly grow to like his new body but instead you get sadistic backstory.


End file.
